


The First Drops of Love

by woodmouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodmouse/pseuds/woodmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil is on his way to the bus stop, it starts raining. Lilly is already there and they start talking. It's just their first meeting and there's not much else to it tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Drops of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I originally wrote this for the first day of aphrarepairsweek2015, and I decided to post it here too. Hope you enjoy! My tumblr is here: http://thewoodmouse.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to come be friends with me!
> 
> Author's Note: I decided to go with the first meeting between these two. Just a note, both of them have been aged up to age 25, and they are both in university. Also, I went with Beilschmidt for Lilly’s surname, because I have a little headcannon that the Germanics (Prussia, Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein) are all siblings, so I went with that name. Also, I know Lilly isn’t her canon human name, but I think it’s a really pretty name. Another thing, I know the title is super cheesy but I’m not all that good with titles, so it was the best I could come up with. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or these characters. However, I do own this writing. Please do not repost or steal my work. Thank you!

Emil had almost reached the bus stop when it started to rain. At first it was a light drizzle, but before long it had delved into a fast downpour. Groaning in annoyance, Emil heaved his bag over his head in an attempt to keep some of the droplets from drenching him. He bolted towards the shelter of the bus stop, and sighed in relief when he had finally made it undercover. Emil collapsed onto the seats, before he noticed that he was not alone. Sitting at the other end of the bench was a young girl who looked to be around Emil’s age. She was dressed in an elegant floral dress, with a light pink lace jacket that was unzipped, revealing the golden necklace she was wearing. Her hair was a soft light brown, and while it was short, it was long enough for a section to be swept up and held in place by a deep purple ribbon. All in all, the girl was very pretty, and her concerned expression was directed straight at Emil. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Emil sat up a little straighter. 

“H-Hello,” he managed to choke out, smiling at the girl and hoping desperately that she didn’t think he was weird. Luckily for him, her face broke out into a smile, a genuine one, one that made her eyes crinkle, her teeth show, and Emil’s heart to thud a little harder in his chest.

“Good morning! Are you alright? You look a little downtrodden,” her voice melted into the fog like honey into warm milk, and Emil could feel his cheeks burning as she looked expectantly at him.

“O-Oh, yes, thank you. I’m quite alright. I’m just a little bit damp, is all,” Emil said.

“Yes, I can see that,” she chuckled. “Would you like to borrow one of my handkerchiefs? It might help dry you off a little”. 

Gratitude flooded Emil as he accepted her offer. It was kind of her to offer. He thought to himself. She doesn’t owe me any kindness; she could have just ignored me until her bus comes. And yet, here she is, offering a stranger her handkerchief. The girl, who had been rummaging in a bag next to her feet, pulled something out with a triumphant gasp. Turning back to Emil, she held the fabric towards him, her honey-sweet smile plastered over her face. Emil took the offered handkerchief with a muttered thanks. As he was drying his hair, he thought of small talk to make. With a flash of horror, he realised that he hadn’t even introduced himself yet. Berating himself for his rudeness, he turned back to the girl.

“Ah, I just realised that I have yet to introduce myself. How rude of me! W-well, I’m Emil Steilsson.”

The girl smiled again. 

“Ah, I must apologise for my own rudeness. I didn’t even think to introduce myself either. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emil. My name is Lilly. Lilly Beilschmidt.” Her voice was soft and apologetic, and danced upon the nerves of Emil’s heart, sending it into a flurry once again. As such, he couldn’t form any words to say to her, and they dissolved into a slightly awkward silence. Emil kept glancing at Lily out of the corner of his eye, and he could see that she was restless. Her eyes were turned in the direction that the bus would come from, and her knee was bouncing slightly. Emil’s throat suddenly felt dry. Here he was, sitting next to a kind hearted and beautiful young woman, and he couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to her further. He wanted to at least become friends with her, but he realised that it was rather unlikely, as, once her bus came, she would exit Emil’s life as quickly as she had come into it. Suddenly dreading the arrival of the next bus, Emil was seized with a sudden burst of courage.

“Ah, Lilly, I was wondering, what bus are you going to be catching? Because…well, if we were going to be going the same way we could maybe...uh…sit together and chat until one of us has to get off? Because…uh...I’ve really liked talking to you and I would like to continue doing it.” There, he said it. Now she was going to think he was some kind of creepy guy who stalks women expecting something in return for his company. Emil braced himself for her to turn him down, or to start yelling at him because she thought he was a creep. However, the final blow never came. Instead of getting upset, she beamed. 

“Oh, that would be lovely! I’m headed to the University, because I was planning to study after one of my lectures! So I’ll be catching the bus that goes that route, what about you?” 

Lily’s eyes were sparkling with joy. Maybe she didn’t think he was a creep. Maybe she had enjoyed talking to him just as much as he had enjoyed talking to her. And, luck appeared to be on his side, for once. It was about time, really.

“The University? That’s where I’m headed! And, I was planning on doing the exact same thing! Would…would you like to maybe study together?” Emil hoped that she would.

“What a fantastic idea! Even if we don’t study the same subjects, it is always a lot more fun to study with a friend. I’m studying Medical Sciences, what’s your field?” Lily was leaning closer to him and Emil could now gaze into her eyes properly. They were a deep green, and it felt as though he had been sucked into a vast jungle with a rainforest canopy, ensnaring him in the colour of the surrounding trees and moss. It was a beautiful feeling. These eyes, they had already tugged him into their trap, and he didn’t see the need to struggle against it. However, he couldn’t gaze dreamily into those emerald orbs for much longer, for Lily had asked him a question and he didn’t want to be rude to her by not answering it.

“Oh, me? I study Law. It’s rather interesting, but quite difficult. Takes a lot of energy. But I agree that studying with another person is far more enjoyable than studying alone.” 

Then Emil thought of something that would definitely be a good start to finally making a new friend. 

“How about we exchange phone numbers and then meet up at the Library after our lectures? We could maybe also get coffee?” 

Lily grinned even wider than Emil thought it were possible to grin. She reached into her bag and pulled out a phone.

“That’s a great idea! So, let’s exchange contacts now before the bus comes!” She held her phone out to Emil, and he hurriedly fished into his own bag for his phone, before he tugged it out and swapped with her. After the somewhat tedious task of entering in all contact info correctly and checking to see that they both had the correct numbers, Lily turned to Emil and smiled once more.

“I think we are going to be very good friends, Emil. I’m so glad I met you!”  
Emil smiled back at her as least awkwardly as he could. Somehow, he managed to still come off as unsure of himself. It must just be the smile his mouth is used to. Nevertheless, he felt happy. 

“I agree. And I hope that we remain friends for many years to come!” 

And as the bus finally turned the corner and made its way towards them, Emil had never felt more grateful that it had started to rain. He was, for the first time in his life, glad that his hair had been ruined by the downpour. For it had led to a new friend with a voice like warm honey.


End file.
